


[Podfic] The 212th Attack Battalion's Guide to Staging Rescues by antigrav_vector, Quarra

by Shaili_fyre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ben Kenobi is an utter terror, Ben Kenobi represses lots of Feels, Ben goes into tea withdrawal, Boil and Waxer are adorkable and married, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, De-Aged Characters, Detective Yan, Discussion of Suicide and Suicidal Ideation, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Force-sensitive clone troopers, GFY, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jango Fett is a protective big brother, Jaster Mereel Lives, Jaster Mereel is The Best Dad, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Jedi, Mando'a, Mando'ad Ben Kenobi, Mutual Pining, Obi-Wan's life is just a series of traumatic incidents, POV Multiple, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Politics, Protective Clone Troopers, Qui-Gon Jinn is a Bad Dad, That's Not How The Force Works, Time Travel, Villain deaths, Yan Dooku is a secret troll, Yan Dooku never Falls to the Dark Side, albeit in different ways, armour is basically a religion on Mandalore, at times very heavy angst, basically everybody ships Ben and Cody, de-aged Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, death before dishonour, discussion of attachment and the Jedi Code, discussion of medical procedures and potential permanent injuries, don't worry there's a glossary, elements of kidfic, emotional trauma and recovery, gratuitous use of mando'a, including the Jedi Apprentice novels, itty bitty Jedi Master Ben Kenobi, like LOTS of mutual pining, lots of clone trooper shenanigans, off-screen child abuse by villains, references to various canons, slave labor camps, so are Sifo-Dyas and Dooku, so are all of the Vod'e, so is Sifo-Dyas, so tea parties are a thing, terrorist attacks and bombings, the Saga of the Control Chips, the clone troopers gossip a lot and it's hilarious, the universe may implode, the younger Obi-Wan is about five years old and made of sunshine, there are two Kenobis and both are lethal, there is approximately one explicit sex scene in this whole fic, until he doesn't anymore, who uses the pseudonym Ben, younger hotter Christopher Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre/pseuds/Shaili_fyre
Summary: Here goes nothing.FIX ALL THE THINGS.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Dooku/Sifo-Dyas (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi & 212th Attack Battalion, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Clone Troopers, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jango Fett, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jaster Mereel, Plo Koon & Clone Troopers, Yan Dooku & Sifo-Dyas, background Obi-Wan Kenobi/CC-2224 | Cody
Comments: 65
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The 212th Attack Battalion's Guide to Staging Rescues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914) by [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector), [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/10/items/the-212-attack-battalions-guide-to-staging-rescues-ch-1/The%20212%20Attack%20Battalion%27s%20Guide%20to%20Staging%20Rescues%20Ch%201b.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [The 212th Attack Battalion's Guide to Staging Rescues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914/chapters/61245079)

 **Author:** [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/) & [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/)

 **Reader:** [Shaili_fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre/)

 **Length:** 56:56

 **Mando'a Glossary:** [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914/chapters/61245220)

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/10/items/the-212-attack-battalions-guide-to-staging-rescues-ch-1/The%20212%20Attack%20Battalion%27s%20Guide%20to%20Staging%20Rescues%20Ch%201b.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

2/25/2021edit: Increased sound volume. If you've listened before you may need to adjust the volume on your speakers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601506.us.archive.org/0/items/the-212-attack-battalions-guide-to-staging-rescues-ch-2/The%20212%20Attack%20Battalion%27s%20Guide%20to%20Staging%20Rescues%20Ch%202b.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [The 212th Attack Battalion's Guide to Staging Rescues - Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914/chapters/61414627)

 **Author:** [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/) & [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/)

 **Reader:** [Shaili_fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre/)

 **Length:** 1:14:55

 **Mando'a Glossary:** [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914/chapters/61245220)

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601506.us.archive.org/0/items/the-212-attack-battalions-guide-to-staging-rescues-ch-2/The%20212%20Attack%20Battalion%27s%20Guide%20to%20Staging%20Rescues%20Ch%202b.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

2/24/2021 Edit: Volume was increased, if you've listened before you may need to adjust your speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to post at least one chapter a week, but it will depend on my work schedule. This past week my extra hours at work were all for assisting with the vaccination clinics--which were canceled due to weather and delayed shipments. So, I had quite a bit more extra time than usual this week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/10/items/the-212-attack-battalions-guide-to-staging-rescues-ch-3/The%20212%20Attack%20Battalion%27s%20Guide%20to%20Staging%20Rescues%20Ch%203b.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [The 212th Attack Battalion's Guide to Staging Rescues - Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914/chapters/61649341)

 **Author:** [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/) & [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/)

 **Reader:** [Shaili_fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre/)

 **Length:** 45:15

 **Mando'a Glossary:** [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914/chapters/61245220)

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/10/items/the-212-attack-battalions-guide-to-staging-rescues-ch-3/The%20212%20Attack%20Battalion%27s%20Guide%20to%20Staging%20Rescues%20Ch%203b.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

2/25/2021 Edit: Volume increased, if you've listened before you may need to adjust your volume.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I increased the volume for previous chapters. Don't base your speaker volume on previous listenings if you streamed/downloaded prior to 2/25/2021. 
> 
> Let me know if the volume is better or if increasing it more is needed for those that are listening in vehicles/devices in louder areas.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia801501.us.archive.org/25/items/the-212-attack-battalions-guide-to-staging-rescues-ch-4/The%20212%20Attack%20Battalion%27s%20Guide%20to%20Staging%20Rescues%20Ch%204b.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [The 212th Attack Battalion's Guide to Staging Rescues - Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914/chapters/61818187)

**Author:** [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/) & [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/)

**Reader:** [Shaili_fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre/)

**Length:** 1:11:02

**Mando'a Glossary:** [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914/chapters/61245220)

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia801501.us.archive.org/25/items/the-212-attack-battalions-guide-to-staging-rescues-ch-4/The%20212%20Attack%20Battalion%27s%20Guide%20to%20Staging%20Rescues%20Ch%204b.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601407.us.archive.org/25/items/the-212-attack-battalions-guide-to-staging-rescues-ch-5/The%20212%20Attack%20Battalion%27s%20Guide%20to%20Staging%20Rescues%20Ch%205.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [The 212th Attack Battalion's Guide to Staging Rescues - Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914/chapters/62045302)

**Author:** [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/) & [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/)

**Reader:** [Shaili_fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre/)

**Length:** 52:58

**Mando'a Glossary:** [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914/chapters/61245220)

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601407.us.archive.org/25/items/the-212-attack-battalions-guide-to-staging-rescues-ch-5/The%20212%20Attack%20Battalion%27s%20Guide%20to%20Staging%20Rescues%20Ch%205.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601508.us.archive.org/23/items/the-212-attack-battalions-guide-to-staging-rescues-ch-6/The%20212%20Attack%20Battalion%27s%20Guide%20to%20Staging%20Rescues%20Ch%206.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [The 212th Attack Battalion's Guide to Staging Rescues - Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914/chapters/62217862)

**Author:** [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/) & [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/)

**Reader:** [Shaili_fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre/)

**Length:** 59:39

**Mando'a Glossary:** [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914/chapters/61245220)

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601508.us.archive.org/23/items/the-212-attack-battalions-guide-to-staging-rescues-ch-6/The%20212%20Attack%20Battalion%27s%20Guide%20to%20Staging%20Rescues%20Ch%206.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601406.us.archive.org/19/items/the-212-attack-battalions-guide-to-staging-rescues-ch-7/The%20212%20Attack%20Battalion%27s%20Guide%20to%20Staging%20Rescues%20Ch%207.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [The 212th Attack Battalion's Guide to Staging Rescues - Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914/chapters/624210252)

 **Author:** [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/) & [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/)

 **Reader:** [Shaili_fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre/)

 **Length:** 1:22:32

 **Mando'a Glossary:** [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914/chapters/61245220)

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601406.us.archive.org/19/items/the-212-attack-battalions-guide-to-staging-rescues-ch-7/The%20212%20Attack%20Battalion%27s%20Guide%20to%20Staging%20Rescues%20Ch%207.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I messed up the album title so not all chapters show up in the same album. I plan to fix that this weekend to make it easier for future downloaders.

**Author's Note:**

> 3/16 - Due to a sudden family death (of Influenza A plus chronic health issues, ironically not COVID-19), there will be a delay for the next update. I had most of the next chapter done so I may finish it this weekend or next week depending on family arrivals and the funeral organizations. I'm going to limit my interactions with most of the family (probably 80%, there are a few good eggs) because it will be a melee of older relatives fighting as there was no official will. I do have to support my mother, however, so I will have to involve myself if only to ensure she isn't alone with certain family members. Attorney's have already been contacted and it hasn't even been six hours. I want no part in it. Please, I beg of everyone, for the sake of your family make a damn will even if it's just to ensure you get cremated vs buried or whatnot. Plus it places a huge shadow over what should be a time of grieving if you have money-hungry relatives. Sorry, had to vent.


End file.
